the tears of the two
by klittell10
Summary: austin and ally get in a fight not finished please review if you like it


Right now Ally Dawson was sitting on her piano bench lightly pushing down keys every once in a while.  
She is waiting, waiting for the same person for the 7th time in her life, but 5 times in a row counting today.  
Austin Moon was once again late and left Ally waiting. He was either with his girlfriend or with his girlfriend. Ever since he started dating her he has been late for their songwriting sessions, like hours late and Ally decides to forgive him when he comes to her saying ' Ally im so, so sorry im late please forgive me i just lost track of time' Ally huffs at the memories of him saying that to her flows through her mind.  
He is such a jerk, the now 18 year old girl thinks. then she hears the patter of fast footsteps run up the stairs to where she was located then the brunette sees her blonde friend huffing from all the running he probably just did, but she doesnt care how hard he tried to get here she is fed up with him being late.  
" Ally i-" he gets cut off by his rather short friend" no Austin stop im sick of you being late, its the 5th time in a row now and im done trying to start your career " while saying this to him Ally's heart breaks at the recaction that her blonde friend has as she says those words " really Ally your giving up on me i thought we were friends i thought you were my partner" now shes had it." ARE YOU JOKING RIGHT NOW AUSTIN REALLY. I WOULD THINK THAT IN A PARTNERSHIP THERE WOULD HAVE TO BE TWO PEOPLE BUT RIGHT NOW IM ALL ALONE " she snaps at him with a louder voice than normal " SO YOUR GOING TO QUIT ON ME NOT EVEN GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE" he says back to her,his voice rising also" I GAVE YOU MANY CHANCES FIVE TO BE EXACT " now she is yelling so mad she is almost crying " five to be exact well arnt you cool Ally" the blonde mocks his 'friend' and she is just confused " what... austin " he walks closer and looks in her eyes" Cassidy was right i should of just stopped being friends with you a long time ago, all you are is is shy little girl with a small talent of writing songs, but ive heard you sing and it makes my head hurt your a awful singer. thats why you have no friends because you scare them all away with your weird hair chewing and dancing. Ally open your eyes grow up, your not 16 anymore your an adult " he says to her snapping in her face " but you always told me to be myself everyone likes me that way " she says sadly to her friend her heart breaking this time in a different way. " you always told me your loved who i am Austin " he stuffs he hand in his pockets " well i changed and its time for you to change too" then she lets her tears fall thinking ' Ally he is not worth it just be done tell him your done with him with writing with music" im done Austin im not changing for you ever " she grabs her paper she had written a song on the day before and stuffs it in her book and walks over to him hold it out to him " im not writing anymore im not into music either so just you can have this giving it to you is the same as throwing it away. " she then lets her tears fall harder as she pushes him away from her location then pushed him out the door and slams it shut then slides down the door hugging her knees close to her body letting all her feelings out hoping they will go away but they dont and they wont. during her crying session her blonde friend was standing outside the door holding his best friends book. he was frozen he had just lost his best friend, his only person that understood his music, he sees Trish walk in and he looks down at her his eyes red from the tears in them he runs down to her hand he looks at her " Trish i lost her. Trish i cant loose her help me please i dont want to loose her i cant " she shushes him " Austin its your fault you brought this on your self you fix it because im not going to " he looks at her then rubs his eyes " can your do one thing for me though " she looks up at him " can you get my glasses out of my bag " she walks over to his bag and gets him his glasses while he takes his contacks out and throws them away he wipes his tears away and grabs his glasses and puts them up then grabs the book that he hasnt ever been able to even thouch untill now, right now he has the right to read it but if he did it wouldnt feel fair to Ally. But now Austin walks up to the practice room and stands in front of the door. his heart breaks when he hears the whimpers comming from the practice room. he cant take it anymore he opens the door to see his Ally curled up in a ball on the couch. she sits up when she sees him but looks away she sniffs and trys to stop crying, but fails awfully she just starts to cry more and more he body shaking " ally im sorry please stop crying " he whispers as he slowly sits down next to her she starts to just break down more and more when he hold out her book for her to take she grabs it and throws it on the ground then he holds out his arms for her she just looks at them " come on Alls please " she looks up at his and slowly climbs onto his lap cuddling up to his chest he wraps his arms around her and rubs her back softly " im sorry i did mean it Ally" she pushes her forehead agianst his neck...

if you like it can you review and i will finish it later tonight after i finish home work.  
and sorry if anything is wrong i will fix it later im just super busy right now


End file.
